shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron: Legendary Defender
at Voltron: Legendary Defender Wiki }}Voltron: Legendary Defender is a Netflix original web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions, and animated by Studio Mir with a combination of drawn and CGI animation. It is based on the original American TV show, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, released in 1984, which drew its material from two different Japanese anime: Beast King GoLion, released in 1981, and Armored Fleet Dairugger XV, released in 1982. Plot For 10,000 years, the evil Galra Empire led by Emperor Zarkon has plagued the universe by destroying and enslaving entire civilizations. The only known threat strong enough to stand against the Empire is the legendary "Defender of the Universe" Voltron, a 100-meter tall robot warrior composed of five robot Lions whose pilots are known as the Paladins of Voltron. Unfortunately, the mighty robot was separated long ago by the king of planet Altea, Alfor, in order to prevent its power from falling into the hands of Zarkon. King Alfor connected the five Lions to the life force of his daughter, Princess Allura, and hid them across the universe at different locations. Princess Allura and her advisor Coran were hidden on planet Arus along with the Black Lion, placed in a deep sleep within the Castle of Lions in hopes that Alfor could return to awaken them, but the king was slain by Zarkon. In the present, the Galra Empire's path of conquest and search for Voltron leads them to Earth's solar system where they take a crew of space explorers captive. A year later, one of the crew members, Shiro, escapes imprisonment and returns to Earth with warning of the alien threat. A group of space cadets – Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith – help Shiro discover the Blue Lion hidden away on Earth, sweeping the group up into the ancient war. They awaken Princess Allura, reunite the five Lions as the new Paladins to form Voltron, and fight to defeat the entire Galra Empire. Cast :Josh Keaton as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane and Sven :Steven Yeun as Keith :Jeremy Shada as Lance :Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie "Pidge" Holt :Tyler Labine as Hunk :Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura :Rhys Darby as Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe :Neil Kaplan as Emperor Zarkon :Cree Summer as Haggar :A.J. Locascio as Prince Lotor :Blake Anderson as Matthew Holt :Jake Eberle as Commander Sendak :Anika Noni Rose and Erica Luttrell as Acxa :Kimiko Glenn as Ezor :Jamie Gray Hyder as Zethrid :Emily Eiden as Shay Ships Het :Acxiro - the ship between Shiro and Acxa :Allurance - the ship between Lance and Allura :Allurivan - the ship between Kolivan and Allura :Hallura - the ship between Hunk and Allura :Hidge - the ship between Hunk and Pidge :Holtcest - the ship between Matt and Pidge :Hunay - the ship between Hunk and Shay :Hunelle - the ship between Hunk and Romelle :Kacxa - the ship between Keith and Acxa :Kallura - the ship between Keith and Allura :Keille - the ship between Keith and Romelle :Kidge - the ship between Keith and Pidge :Krolidad - the ship between Krolia and Keith's Father :Ladtor - the ship between Lotor and Ladnock :Lotacxa - the ship between Lotor and Acxa :Lotidge - the ship between Lotor and Pidge :Lotura - the ship between Lotor and Allura :Mallura - the ship between Matt and Allura :Nymatt - the ship between Matt and Nyma :Plance - the ship between Lance and Pidge :Plaxance - the ship between Lance and Plaxum :Romance - the ship between Romelle and Lance :Romatt - the ship between Romelle and Matt :Shallura - the ship between Shiro and Allura :Shayance - the ship between Lance and Shay :Shidge - the ship between Shiro and Pidge :Shomelle - the ship between Shiro and Romelle :Svidge - the ship between Sven and Pidge :Zaggar - the ship between Zarkon and Haggar Slash :Alforan - the ship between Coran and Alfor :Antolivan - the ship between Kolivan and Antok :Corance - the ship between Coran and Lance :Hance - the ship between Hunk and Lance :Hatt - the ship between Matt and Hunk :Heith - the ship between Hunk and Keith :Jeith - the ship between Keith and James :Katt - the ship between Matt and Keith :Keitor - the ship between Keith and Lotor :Klance - the ship between Keith and Lance :Koliro - the ship between Kolivan and Shiro :Kolivance - the ship between Kolivan and Lance :Koliveith - the ship between Kolivan and Keith :Kolivunk - the ship between Kolivan and Hunk :Kolo - the ship between Rolo and Keith :Lancelot - the ship between Lance and Lotor :Latte - the ship between Matt and Lance :Lodak - the ship between Lotor and Sendak :Lokon - the ship between Zarkon and Lotor :Lotunk - the ship between Lotor and Hunk :Mattor - the ship between Lotor and Matt :Regeith - the ship between Regris and Keith :Sexus - the ship between Sendak and Haxus :Shadam - the ship between Shiro and Adam :Shance - the ship between Shiro and Lance :Sharkon - the ship between Shiro and Zarkon :Shatt - the ship between Shiro and Matt :Sheith - the ship between Shiro and Keith :Shendak - the ship between Shiro and Sendak :Shlav - the ship between Shiro and Slav :Shoran - the ship between Shiro and Coran :Shotor - the ship between Shiro and Lotor :Shunk ''' - the ship between Shiro and Hunk :Svance' - the ship between Sven and Lance :'Svav' - the ship between Sven and Slav :'Sveith' - the ship between Sven and Keith :'Sviro' - the ship between Shiro and Sven :'Thotor' - the ship between Thace and Lotor :'Throtor' - the ship between Lotor and Throk :'Thulaz' - the ship between Thace and Ulaz :'Uliro' - the ship between Shiro and Ulaz :'Zalfor' - the ship between Zarkon and Alfor :'Zarvar' - the ship between Zarkon and Varkon :'Zeith' - the ship between Keith and Zarkon Femslash :'Aczor' - the ship between Ezor and Acxa :'Kromelle' - the ship between Krolia and Romelle :'Nymallura' - the ship between Nyma and Allura :'Pallura' - the ship between Allura and Pidge :'Pomelle' - the ship between Pidge and Romelle :'Romura' - the ship between Romelle and Allura :'Shayllura' - the ship between Shay and Allura :'Tradnok' - the ship between Trugg and Ladnok :'Zellura' - the ship between Allura and Zethrid :'Zezor' - the ship between Zethrid and Ezor Friendship :'Broganes' - the friendship between Shiro and Keith Poly :'Hallurance' - the ship between Hunk, Lance and Allura :'Hallureith' - the ship between Hunk, Keith and Allura :'Hunayllura' - the ship between Hunk, Shay and Allura :'Kallurance' - the ship between Keith, Allura and Lance :'Keirotora' - the ship between Lotor, Allura, Keith and Shiro :'Kidgance' - the ship between Keith, Pidge and Lance :'Klancelot' - the ship between Lotor, Keith and Lance :'Klatte' - the ship between Keith, Lance and Matt :'Klunk' - the ship between Hunk, Lance and Keith :'Leithal' - the ship between Lotor, Allura and Keith :'Loturance' - the ship between Lotor, Allura and Lance :'Plaxhance' - the ship between Plaxum, Lance and Hunk :'Plunk' - the ship between Pidge, Lance and Hunk :'Polydins' - the ship between all the paladins :'Shalluradam' - the ship between Shiro, Allura and Adam :'Shallureith' - the ship between Shiro, Allura and Keith :'Shallurance' - the ship between Shiro, Lance and Allura :'Shalluratt' - the ship between Shiro, Allura and Matt :'Shameith' - the ship between Shiro, Keith and James :'Shancelot' - the ship between Shiro, Lance and Lotor :'Shaymallura' - the ship between Shay, Nyma and Allura :'Sheithunk' - the ship between Shiro, Keith and Hunk :'Sheitor' - the ship between Lotor, Keith and Shiro :'Shidgance' - the ship between Shiro, Lance and Pidge :'Shkatt ' - the ship between Keith, Matt and Shiro :'Shkidge' - the ship between Shiro, Keith and Pidge :'Shklance' - the ship between Keith, Lance and Shiro :'Shotura' - the ship between Shiro, Lotor and Allura :'Shunce' - the ship between Shiro, Lance and Hunk :'Shvance' - the ship between Shiro, Sven and Lance Family :'Patt' - the ship between Matt and Pidge :'Team Voltron Family' - the ship between all the members of Voltron Fandom '''AO3' : Tumblr : : Fanlore : ru:Вольтрон: Легендарный защитник Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender